coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7802 (17th February 2012)
Plot Tyrone's devastated and Tommy feels terrible. Brian, having spent the night at No.1, tells Ken that he reckons Julie must be having an affair as he can't be the father of the baby. Brian asks Julie to do another pregnancy test to make sure. Audrey and Gail meet for a drink. Both make a show of ordering soft drinks but Gail's offended when Audrey produces a breathalyser and insists on testing her. Tyrone calls in the police station and begs Kirsty to give him a second chance. Kirsty tries to ignore him but when Tyrone goes down on one knee and proposes marriage, Kirsty's thrilled and accepts. When Gail finds out from Dev that Audrey bought a bottle of gin, she's furious. Milton asks Sylvia to move back to America with him. Tommy plans a surprise for Tina's 21st birthday and tells Stella that he intends to reveal his true feelings for Tina. Tyrone and Kirsty arrive in the Rovers and announce their engagement. Tommy and Tina are stunned. Gail confronts Audrey over the gin and they both admit they're missing the alcohol. Over a gin and tonic they agree to try power walking instead. Tommy tries to build bridges with Kirsty but she makes it clear that he's no longer welcome. Julie shows Brian her pregnancy tests and tells him that she's definitely pregnant. Brian wishes her a nice life and walks out. Julie's stunned. Sylvia tells Roy how Milton's invited her to live in the States with him, hoping that Roy will beg her to stay. Roy remains stiff upper-lipped and Sylvia's upset. Tyrone tentatively suggests that Tommy needs to find somewhere else to live. Realising this is Kirsty's doing, Tommy calls her a psycho. Tyrone loses his temper and throws Tommy out. Cast Regular cast *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sylvia Goodwin - Stephanie Cole Guest cast *Drunk - Eric Hulme *Milton Fanshaw - Robert Vaughn Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Corner Shop *Audrey's *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield Police Station - Reception Notes *This episode was intended to be shown on Thursday 17th February but coverage of a Porto v Manchester City UEFA Europa League football match on ITV1 that evening resulted in the episode being pushed back. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tyrone gets down on one knee and proposes to Kirsty; Audrey and Gail argue; and Brian confides in Ken that he thinks Julie has been unfaithful. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 9,020,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2012 episodes